


Ice Skating

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Very much fluff, just a very fluffy ice skating fic, this is also posted on my tumblr and my ff.net page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya asked Nino and Adrien to come ice skating with her and Marinette. Marinette is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

She was going to strangle Alya. No, she couldn’t do that. She was going to make Alya trip. No, that was mean. She was going to glare at Alya when Alya wasn’t looking. Yes, that’s it.  
Why had her best friend done this? Sure, Alya probably thought it was a great idea but Marinette was feeling like she was about to die. WHY HAD ALYA INVITED NINO TO COME ICE SKATING WITH THEM? NINO AND ADRIEN!

Marinette was extremely nervous. This was basically a double date, even though it wasn’t specified which the couples were. But both Alya and Nino clearly knew about her crush on Adrien and would absolutely try to pair them up.

“Calm down Marinette, it’ll be fine” Alya reassured her as they walked to the rink in the deep snow. They were almost there now and they were going to meet Nino and Adrien there. “Maybe he’ll even treat you for hot chocolate afterwards” she added and nudged Marinette’s arm while winking at her.

“You know I won’t be able to talk to him Alya” Marinette complained. “It’ll be a disaster” she exclaimed and put her head in her hands as they walked.

“No it won’t” Alya said. “Look, there they are” she pointed to two figures waiting by the rink and as soon as Marinette saw Adrien she started blushing. Luckily she could blame the cold if he asked.

“Hey! Alya, Marinette!” Nino called and waved to them.

When they stopped by the two boys Marinette did everything to hide her face in her scarf and the fact that her gaze always fell back on Adrien.

“Are you ready?” Nino asked.

“You bet!” Alya exclaimed and led the group to the benches where they all sat down and put on their skates.

Marinette sat down first and her eyes widened when Adrien sat down next to her. Because there was so little space on the bench he had to sit very close, their arms brushing against each other making Marinette blush even more.

“This will be fun, right Marinette?” Adrien said and smiled towards her.

“Ye-uh…YES! Ice skating is, um, so um, much fun and- even though I’ve never been, but I’ve seen movies, uh yeah and the Olympics and stuff so it, uh, it seems like so much fun and- uh, yeah” she ended her rambling before it could continue. It was already embarrassing as it was.

Adrien chuckled before standing up on his skates and holding out a hand to help her up. “Well since you’ve never been I could teach you a little, I used to take classes when I was younger” he said and smiled kindly.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed up red and she was sure she looked like a tomato. But she took his hand and carefully stood up. “Okay” she said with a squeaky voice.  
Alya and Nino were also done putting their skates on and was on their way to step out on the ice. Both of them had a little trouble with their balance at first but quickly found it.

“Come on” Adrien said and stepped out on the ice too with perfect balance. He kept holding Marinette’s hand as she too took a step out, just to fall right away and be caught by Adrien. Her face was pressed against his chest.

Oh god. Oh god what is happening. I’m leaning against. I’m touching him. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Wait… Am I still pressed against him? I should stand up now.

He head shot back from him and she almost lost her balance again but luckily Adrien held her arm.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful I-“ she started to ramble again.

“It’s okay Marinette” Adrien assured her and smiled while looking into her eyes. Marinette blushed and looked away.

“Thank you for catching me” she said and he chuckled.

“No problem” he said “It’s really hard in the beginning”

“Hey lovebirds! You coming?” Nino called from a bit away where he and Alya had stopped to wait for them.

The “double date” went great even though Marinette was a blushing mess for most of the time. Ice skating was hard but Adrien taught her the basics of ice skating with some pointers from Nino and Alya and at the end of the day she was racing along with them, even though Adrien insisted on keep holding her hand if she would fall. Not that she complained.

During the afternoon Marinette found it easier and easier to talk to Adrien and soon she was barley stuttering or stumbling over words at all. Adrien seemed to enjoy it too. Or so she hoped. She also joked and talked a lot with Alya and Nino and she had an overall great time.

They didn’t stop until it started to darken and the lights around the city were starting to light up. That’s when they decided it was enough for one day. As they were taking their skates off Alya said something about how her legs were going to hurt like hell tomorrow after using them like this and Marinette was afraid that would happen to her too. Then she remembered that as Ladybug she did much worse than this. She had nothing to worry about.

“We need to do this again soon” Nino said happily as they stood ready to part.

“Absolutely!” Marinette agreed happily. “This was really fun!”

“Well I need to be home soon, we should go” Alya said and Marinette nodded and turned to the boys ready to say goodbye.

“Actually, Marinette, would you like to get a hot chocolate with me?” Adrien asked and this time it seemed to him who blushed. Marinette’s mouth fell open in chock at first but then her eyes shone with happiness. She turned to Alya to ask if it was okay that she walked home alone. She didn’t even have to open her mouth.

“Just go” Alya said and smiled before leaning in close and whispering in Marinette’s ear: “Told you so” then she took a hold of Nino’s arm and started to drag him away from there. “Come on Nino, let’s give those two lovers some privacy” she said loudly making Marinette blush yet again.

“Come on” Adrien said and smiled towards her. “I know a great place”


End file.
